


I'm in love with the HERO

by AvoidingTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluffy, M/M, Slash, Superheroes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. John is a super hero and Dave is dating him. It looks like a cool thing that fits with all Dave’s coolness, but it’s really hard to him… The solution of all his problems isn’t a good thing but he is sure John - and the rest of the world- will understand him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with the HERO

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well this is a fluffy Dave/John fanfic I made with a friend (Sora_To_Yume). This is my first (posted) in English and I'm not an English speaker so please forgive my mistakes. Hope you like it! Tumblr version: http://fallenangelfromthenight.tumblr.com/post/11928068976/im-in-love-with-the-hero
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Sora_To_Yume. She also wrote a John's side of this fic.

Everyday is the same thing. Everyday I get up - alone -, work on my comics and play on night clubs. He is never home when I arrive. It's late but I turn on the TV and search for him on the news. Sometimes he only arrive days later. Sometimes weeks.  
But today’s different. I hear a noise coming from the balcony, and I know it's him. He's using his powers to enter by the window like always. I go welcome him.

\- Hey superboy, invasion of property is a crime, you know.

John laughs, closing the window after him.

\- Oh no! Maybe the evil is taking control of me!

\- Maybe. - I take him by his waist and kiss him. - And I am the evil, come to the dark side, lil' hero.

\- But you are too cool to be bad!

\- Who knows? I can use my coolness for the evil... I think it’s a bunch of irony to be the vilain of my own super boyfriend.

He laughs and kisses me.

\- Yeah, so ironic, you're right. - He says yawning.

\- Tired? - I ask.

\- A little... - He yawns again.

I take John in my arms and carry him to bed.

\- Daaaaaaaave, you don't need to do this!

\- Don't need but I want to.

I put him on the bed and lay by his side. He looks at me with a drowsy smile.

\- Good night, Dave! I love you.

\- Love you too. - I watch how he closes his eyes and fall asleep immediately. He is seriously tired. He is always seriously tired.

The hardest part of dating a super hero is that you can barely see him. It doesn't even look like you' two are together sometimes. We have lived together for five years but I see my neighbors more than him. They also asked me if we broke up. John is always out saving the world. Sometimes... I just wish he didn't have these super powers. I wish we had more time...  
I pull his sleeve and look at his watch. It looks like a normal watch but I know this is a communicator. This is how he knows when the world needs him. I turn off the watch and look at him. He’s stills sleeping quietly. I kiss him and he opens his eyes, smiling.

\- What happened? - he asks.

\- I missed you. - I whisper.

\- Missed you too... - he curls in my chest and I pass an arm around him.

I know it's wrong. I know it's disgusting. I'm dooming people to death without even thinking twice. Yeah, selfish. You can blame me, I don't care. I just love John. I want to be with him. I... Just... Want to open my eyes in the morning and see him on by side... Doesn't matter how many lives I'm sending to death for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly where the idea of this fic came from. I was singing "I'm in love with the HERO" (song by SNSD *yes that's where the title come from*) and then I started thinking about how Lois Lane felt dating Superman... Yeah, lame. Also, I think this fic is not that good, the John's side is so much better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're my true hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269705) by [Sora_to_Yume (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sora_to_Yume)




End file.
